Oil and natural gas production often involves the drilling of a wellbore or wellbores into a hydrocarbon bearing formation, sometimes referred to as a reservoir. Various types of equipment may be deployed along a drill string to facilitate drilling of the desired wellbore. For example, drill strings may incorporate various sensors and telemetry systems which provide formation and/or equipment related data uphole to a surface control system.
The sensors may be used in measurement-while-drilling, logging-while-drilling, and other while-drilling tools to obtain the desired data. However, the reliability of these types of tools may be affected by the harsh drilling activities and environments. In addition to exposure to high temperature downhole environments, the various sensing tools and other tools may be subjected to drilling-driven shock and vibration. The shock and vibration can negatively affect the reliability and longevity of the downhole tool or tools.